


Creepypasta/(Fem!)Reader

by The_Baby_Of_The_Group_28



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Baby_Of_The_Group_28/pseuds/The_Baby_Of_The_Group_28
Summary: This has no like links so whatever you did in the first chapter never happened in the second. Not much to be said. It is a lemon so... smut and shit





	1. Creepypasta/Reader

_ **EyelessJack X (Fem!) Reader** _   
_ ** (Lemon)** _

> Normal **POV**
> 
>   
** You** walked into your apartment tired as hell and aching a long day at work that you didn’t even want. You walked to your room grabbing some clothes. Then you sighed too lazy to even shower you dropped your clothes on your dresser and practically flopped onto your bed. Your eyes drifted close falling asleep. Then a loud crash could be heard in your room.
> 
> You woke up looking around. Hyperventilating you looked in the dark corner, Seeing no one. You started to calm down but then you stood up walking to your dresser just grabbing you clean clothes you walked into the shower.
> 
> turning the knobs making sure it is the right temperature, You sighed softly again getting up off the toilet seat you walked in humming a tune. Since Alexa was hearing it played the song.
> 
> “_Now playing Hollywood undead Pigskin_”
> 
> The sudden noise made you jump but you still stayed calm. Sighing you calmed down then, Shaking your hips as the song played not hearing someone- no something walk in you turned feeling a cold hand on your waist jumping seeing a eyeless man. You gone to scream but your mouth was covered.
> 
> A scalpel trailed across your skin He lifted his mask chuckling as a long silverish blue tongue trailed out, He then scaled your nude body he chuckled again but this time it was a low lustful chuckle.
> 
> He slowly slid his hand to his sweatshirt and slowly lifted it up exposing his well built self, You bit your lip rubbing your thighs together, Taking notice put his leg between yours then right up against you up in your shit you looked up (Just like a bit) to look at him.
> 
> He was smirking opening his mouth one last time as the long tongue came out blushing he opened his mouth a bit more as more of his tentacle like tongues fell out squirming around you couldn’t help but just to melt into his looks.
> 
> Slightly parting your legs and once again he took notice, he grabbed your legs and placed them around his waist, grinding against you, you moaned slightly. Blushing, He was still wearing his Jeans and hood his button to his jeans hooked onto your clit, You gasped and looked down blushing, He then continued and then stopped,
> 
> He slid down parting your thighs and placed his mouth on your entire woman hood and sucked, His tongue trailed around your entrance, He entered and flicked his tongue and he chuckled when he seen you cum so quickly. You bit your lip you whimpered then slowly begged.
> 
> "P-Please enter me.. P-Please"
> 
> You begged.
> 
> Then there was a fucking loud knock on the door.
> 
> “Y/N! You ok in there!!??”
> 
> There was a call. The man heard stopping and dropped you but you caught yourself and watched him run out the door to the window.
> 
> ‘Why didn’t I notice it was open!?’
> 
> You thought he looked back and you blushed. Looking away.
> 
> '_Why did you have to come now...?_'
> 
> you thought. You then yelled back to your roommate.
> 
> “I am OK! Just uhm… Doing stuff…”
> 
> “Well turn your porno down or turn it off!”
> 
> They yelled, The man tilted his head and you looked back stepping out from being behind the door to your room and he spoke in his husky voice.
> 
> “Tomorrow night be ready.”
> 
> You nodded. His voice sent shivers down your spine. But it turned you on
> 
> ********************************************************************************
> 
>   
The next night arrived and you sat there on your bed. Knowing your roomMate is out at a club. What club? We never question that, You never ever want to. You had no shirt no pants, No bra and the only thing you had was a pair of underwear.
> 
> You had on white thin robe. On your knees spreading out arms in front of you your thin ass robe (Like it could be torn by a toddler) was covering your nipples and out, You heard the window open and look up seeing him. He had his mask off to the side of his head.
> 
> “Well isn’t this a nice surprise… isn’t it y/n? Thought you’d run away…”
> 
> His husky voice echoed the dark room, He jumped down into your room. He smirked.
> 
> “I guess you enjoyed last nights encounter didn’t you? And what is this? You wore a weak material, I guess you just wanna let me take control, What is with that look?.”
> 
> You became embarrassed as you looked away looking angry at yourself. You felt a hand grab your chin and turned your head and he was right up in your face. Pulling his mask off.
> 
> “We both know you wanted to screw cannibal me. I know you did some research today also. You must know who I am… Is that correct?”
> 
> You nodded.
> 
> “Jack… Also known as Eyeless Jack, You steal others kidneys and feed on them… But for some reason you didn’t steal mine…”
> 
> You looked at his empty voidless eye sockets
> 
> "Why is that..?"
> 
> He just chuckled.
> 
> “Well guess we will find out.”
> 
> He said. He held the knife finishing off a kidney as the blood covered his lips. He then gripped your shoulders slamming them down to the bed. Tearing the robe off he looked at your B/S, He cupped them and slightly ran his finger across the tips chuckling at your reaction.
> 
> He put his mouth on your left nipple sucking using his other hand on yours fondling you started to moan slightly. Chuckling he continued. He pulled away slowly his finger into your tight entrance he started to move his finger slowly adding another you moaned in pleasure and pain spreading he quickened then slowed as he massaged your walls,
> 
> You spread some more moaning, He moved his fingers. You laid your head back whimpering as you almost came onto his fingers. Then feeling a warm but cold breath near your womanhood. Then feeling a long tongue enter you quivered and whined for more attention.
> 
> He chuckled, He then quickened you moaned squirming, You felt yourself squirt. He didn’t pull away till you finished and got on his knees and started to rub your thighs your chest raising. He looked at your rubbing your cheek.
> 
> “You taste very sweet you know that?”
> 
> His voice echoed in your head you whined and as you did he unzipped himself slowly stripping. Your eyes widened seeing his full figure standing in front of you, You sat up legs parted, He leaned in he nipped your lip, Stuck in his trance you felt an intense pain at your entrance, he cussed under his breath.
> 
> “F-Fuck… So fucking tight.”
> 
> He looked at you and slowly started thrusting, He was chuckled hearing you whine, He was teasing you, You knew he was rough and quick. Hating this you growled.
> 
> “Y-You basta-aard!”
> 
> You squeaked when slamming into you. He grabbed a hold of you and pulled you into him he continued and you begged and whimpered for him to speed up. Doing so you moaned and you peaked and tipped over cumming squirting;
> 
> Your emotions were shocked and confused about how to feel, you felt both guilty but great. He chuckled in your ear and her started to grope your breasts. He growled and continued now becoming rough, Crashing lips together his long lengthy tongue found its way into your mouth, Your tongues dancing together around, He pushes himself deeper.
> 
> He brushed against your G-Spot. You squeaked. He took noticed and so he positioned himself to go balls deep and pound you like no tomorrow. Sliding your hand up and on his chest he laughed You moaned more, Jack was quiet every now and then he gave off grunts and chuckles to you who was the opposite loud and noisy.
> 
> Your moans were a Que to him and he started to thrust still balls deep he started to pant, You nuzzled into his neck. He nipped your ear and he picked you up and placed you against a wall your legs around his waist, His hot breath was against the hickeys on your neck. He loved how tight and turned on you were, He then started to twitch He growled and bucked your hips and you whimpered. He whispered.
> 
> “Cum with me…”
> 
> He said whispering you grabbed him and moaned his name, You felt his hot sticky seeds over fill you and you both panted. He chuckled.
> 
> “Maybe I should take you back with me you little precious thing”
> 
> He said caressing your cheek. You blushed and had starry eyes You smiled and spoke your answer
> 
> ~The end~

Notes:

My first time posting and my first time doing this so... I also made this on a dock and I may fix it up later who knows. Hope you enjoyed and tell me what and who you want next. (I will not do fandom ships- Sorry)


	2. Catch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to catch up I guess

Hello people I just want to say. I AM working on the next reader X Creepy pasta char. But it may take me a while do to schooling and shit. Do to how much High school is kicking my ass but don't worry I am determined to write it. But since I am starting it... I can give you a sneak peak~

You were waiting to drift into the land of dreams. You were taken in by Slender a while back, You became friends with everyone especially Toby. You were sitting on the couch. It was late. You couldn’t sleep. You sighed hearing someone walk out you turned your head. “Oh hey Toby.” You said looking back at the T.V. Toby grunted in response he then vaulted over the couch. There was a moment of silence. Toby glanced at you. He scaled your exposed skin. He bit his lip which was covered by the mouth guard"

There you go. Any who have a fun day/night!

Don't masturbate too hard!

(We all know why you read these-)


End file.
